Death Eater's Lullaby
by Siren of Eternity
Summary: Serene's life is the worst since she's a born Death Eater.One day she was given orders from Him to lure Harry to a trap.Seems simple,until she starts to have feelings for him.What will she sacrifice?Harry or her life? HPXOC
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everyone!!!! :) This is my first HP fic!!!!! So please be gentle!!!! This is just a Default chapter so I'm just going to make it a bit short. But I promise that the other chapters will be longer!!! -V  
  
Default Chapter  
  
The night was ever dark and cold. But to the eyes of a Death Eater, every day is night and every night is a living hell. Especially to those who are forced to be one. With no choice or freedom they become what they are not supposed to be. After all, who pays for the consequences of this nightmare? Children.  
  
Deep in the heart of the magic kingdom lies the hiding ground of the outcasts. Death Eaters. What comes into your mind when you hear this title? Killers? Lunatics perhaps? But did you ever consider them as misunderstood? Or in need of help? You have no idea about how it feels to be born as an outcast, a killer and an enemy. But above all that, you don't know the extreme pain these children feel to be born as a Death Eater. Their names rejected since the day they were born, trained to be strong by exposing them to the horror of truth that are even too painful for a child to carry.  
  
Serene sat on the ice cold floor, staring at the broken glass window singing a song of an ocean of emotions swirling inside her. Pain. Sorrow. Fear. Longing. Desires. And Hope. Her voice soft and tranquil, but none of these could be heard since the room was filled with screams of pain.  
  
"CRUCIO!!!!!"  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhh!"  
  
Serene struggled to keep a straight face despite the terrible tension surrounding the room. Ironically, this was done EVERYDAY. And it still bothers her so, at least now she can hide the fear unlike before. This was a daily routine for them. To strengthen their endurance, each Death Eater should be blasted with the Cruciatus or Imperius curse. It was to add more valiance, but mostly for Him to show who the boss is. At least this abuse should be done to adults. But no, not just for adults, but also for children. In fact, especially children. This is just a glimpse of what it feels like to be a born Death Eater.  
  
Serene hummed a tune as she closed her eyes, trying to erase the picture of her friend, Beatrix Lestrange, forcing herself not to scream by biting her lip hard until her lips bled. After what seemed like forever......  
  
"Serene"  
  
Her name was called as she slowly got up. It was her turn. She turned around to find Beatrix curling on the floor with blood evident from her lip, Raccus sitting in the far corner still recovering from the pain, Avalos lying down on the floor and Gazelle sitting on another corner trying not to cry.  
  
Serene slowly walked to the center of the room. In front of her were three people, infamously known as their torturers. On the right side was a tall pale woman with long dark hair named Bellatrix Lestrange, the mother of Beatrix and Raccus. On the left side was a tall man with heavy lidded eyes named Rabastan. And on the middle was He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named-Again himself. All of them wearing black cloaks which made them look like real torturers.  
  
Every step she took echoed around the old stone room. Her friends watching her blanky, but deep down they were frightened. Frightened for her and for themselves. After her last step, she stood still, her heart pounding hard, her head screaming orders to run away. But she knew the consequence if ever she backed out.  
  
She looked at the Dark Lord with her deep, transcendent blue eyes and he stared back at her with his cold ones. She was quite a charming girl, who wouldn't want to look at her? But unfortunately the cruelty of this castle has taken away most of them. She didn't take her eyes away from Him and neither did he. Before she could even prepare for her turn..........  
  
"Crucio!!!"  
  
Her body felt weak and the pain took over her.  
  
"Ouch!" Serene flinched as she sat down on the muddy earth. Avalos, Beatrix, Raccus and Gazelle were with her sitting on a circle around the warm fire. Each of them looked terrible. All five of them would come outside after their tests and would sit near the edge of a cliff with a river ahead for a view.  
  
They sat without uttering a word for a moment before Avalos spoke, "A bit chilly today isn't it?" that was all he could talk about. They all nodded in agreement, Beatrix was licking her lips to heal her bite marks, Raccus pulled out a scrap of cloth to help her twin sister with her wound. Gazelle was now crying, although she would quickly wipe her tears away and Serene was clutching her stomach as she breathed heavily.  
  
"I had a really cool dream last night" Gazelle said, her voice shaking. Everyone turned to look at her and listened. "I had a dream that we were all together living in some magic school just like other kids. We didn't care about this life, all we ever cared about was studying and finding a play time" There was a small smile on Gazelle face as she recalled her dream. Often times they were only free during their sleep when their minds would wonder around a non existent world. But this world was their only source of hope. The only thing that tells them to keep going on. "At least you had a good dream. Mine wasn't really what I'd want to remember" Raccus said as he threw in another stick in the fire. Sometimes the dream world would be on their side, sometimes it wasn't fair and sometimes it could give them a new road to their lives.  
  
Serene watched the fire dancing with their warmth. She could still feel the pain swirling in her body. She looked up at the cloud-filled sky. For as long as she could remember, she had never seen a single star or even the moon whenever she would look up the sky. Was this how their lives are going to be? Not a single light in their darkness? Not a single ray of hope in their life? She looked at her friends who were all looking as depressed as her.  
  
They are too young to know this much pain. Was there no one from above to answer their prayer? What must it be like to be normal teenagers? This question was always present in their minds. But let's face it, they'll never be normal. What could be beyond the wide river that separates them from the world? Could it be as cruel as this place? Or could it be paradise?  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted when Peter Pettigrew came out of the castle and stood by them. They all looked at the chubby little man, expecting to have another cruel test or order. But luckily....no. "Serene?" he called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"His Lordship would like to speak with you"  
  
They all looked at her with worry. What could he want? Is he going to kill her like what he did to some of their other fellow Death Eaters? "Come!" Peter motioned as he ordered Serene to follow. She stood up and walked back in with him. But before she entered, she looked back at her friends with fear and they too looked back the same way. For all she knows, this could be the last time she'll see or be with them.  
  
Author's note: How was it???? :) Please REVIEW!!!! Harry and the other guys will be appearing in chap 1. Bye – bye for now! 


	2. Chapter One

Author's note: Heya peeps!!!! Thank you for all you good reviews!!!! I know that HPXOC's are really rare and are difficult for authors like me to get good reviews. But I'm pretty content with this number! So here it is!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Serene stared outside through the glass window of the Hogwarts Express. The scenery was absolutely breathtaking, but most probably just for her since being locked up in an old, dark castle isn't really a very beautiful place. But still, this was a glimpse of what freedom has to offer. Green lands, blue sky, the sun and many more. She never thought that she would be seeing this so soon. The warmth of the sun was very inviting, the grass no the hills, fields and mountains soft, the infinite blue sky that watched her from above and the happy people that laughed with their friends as they went back to their school.  
  
But this isn't really 'real' freedom.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You want me to lure Harry Potter to a trap, my lord?!" Serene couldn't believe it. She was kneeling before You-Know-Who and his counsel of loyal Death Eaters. At first, she thought she did something wrong and was ordered to be executed, since this was the familiar scene whenever during execution. "That's right, Serene" Rodolphus replied instead.  
  
"I 'am very capable of answering myself, Lestrange!" Voldemort barked. At this, Rodolphus was taken aback, "I-I 'm s-sorry, my lord! That was truly f- foolish of me!" he apologized as he bowed low. Luckily, Voldemort didn't seem to take this seriously. "I've had enough with this idiotic boy ruining every one of my attempted plans! And I want you, child, to carry out my request!" there was hint of disgust in his voice when he said the word 'boy'.  
  
Serene was getting anxious. She didn't know what to say, but naturally she had to say 'yes' or it's the Avada Kedavra for her. "So? Are you willing to do this...job?" Voldemort said with warning in his voice. Serene didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"Your wish is my command, my Lord"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now get going with the preparations!" he ordered as his Death Eaters quickly went to their tasks. Bellatrix & Rodolphus were to accompany her to one of their rich, undercover Death Eaters for a total makeover. And the others were working on making the plan as secret as possible to avoid suspicion from their enemies.  
  
"And before you leave, Serene."  
  
She looked up to him. "Remember what I did for you fifteen years ago" Voldemort's eyes flashed. Serene gulped as she understood his word, she could feel a chill rush down her spine and her legs weakened every time this thought came to her mind.  
  
As the Lestranges led her to the fireplace to travel through floo powder, a thought just dawned to her mind. "Wait, can't I say goodbye to my friends?" Serene asked, but they both shook their heads. "His Lordship wants no delays" Rodolphus stated. Serene felt a sick feeling in her stomach, "You mean, I'll never even get to let them know I'm leaving for a long time?" Serene continued. "No. Don't worry, we'll tell them about it"  
  
But Bellatrix looked at her sympathetically, "You'll still be able to keep in contact. After all, you can write to them once in a while" she comforted.  
  
"Just make sure you don't be too obvious or get caught" Rodolphus added.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Afterwards, she was taken to the house of the Malfoys or whatever their name was. There she had to take a pain staking makeover for fifty-nine hour non-stop. The first thing they had to do was to feed her since she looked more like skin and bones. And so, she had to eat lots and lots of food. Of course, it wasn't that bad since the only thing she and her friends ever eat are leaves or grass for the entire day. And when their lucky enough, they could catch rats or insects and cook them. As disgusting as that sounds it's true, when you're desperate for food, you don't care what it is you eat as long as your stomach won't bother you anymore.  
  
But that was just the beginning. As soon as they finished feeding her, they had to give her a really LONG bath to take a way every trace of dirt tainted on her skin. This took a very painful five hours, numerous beauty experts and helpers argued over the situation which made the process longer. Serene didn't like the thought of being used like a doll though, and of course being bathed by dozens of people isn't fun. In fact, it was humiliating! Even though most of them were women, she wasn't very comfortable with it. They had to use hundreds of different kinds of ointments or potions for her skin and hair, and they scrub so hard it felt like her skin could just rip off. This was exactly what the line: 'Beauty is pain' meant!  
  
But after the excruciating pain and extreme humiliation, everything seemed to have pain off. She looked so absolutely charming that the beauty experts were all swollen with pride over their great success.  
  
But that's not all.  
  
Later she had to learn manners, etiquette and all that rubbish. Mrs. Malfoy, or whatever her name was, taught her herself. Since their son was staying in one of his friend's home for a while, she had plenty of time to teach Serene. But despite her motherhood, she wasn't very nice to her or any of the house elves she's seen along the way. She would yell at her whenever she would trip from wearing really high heels and she would throw a fit whenever one of the books placed on her head for practice fell.  
  
Serene felt a bit sorry for the poor little elves, they were always ordered around and every time and whenever they made a mistake, Mrs. Malfoy would curse or throw things at them. Once, she tried to stop her from slapping a poor little elf, but the result was receiving a slap in the face. Then she went on teaching her about how to treat house elves 'properly'.  
  
By now, this was getting very irritating. But Serene had learned a long time ago to be patient and as well as to control her temper.  
  
The next step, Serene had to be taught the art of manners, or so they call it. Serene was pretty polite enough, but Mrs. Malfoy demanded perfection. They spent hours on table manners, a few more hours on other kinds of manners which Serene thought that would not be of help to her in the future any way, and one day on ballroom dancing. Mrs. Malfoy was quite good at ballroom dancing, this was the only thing Serene admired her for. She said that dancing was a key to grace and beauty to treasure she calls 'perfection'. It took them an entire day to finish, and by then Mrs. Malfoy's feet were swollen since Serene would always step on her foot.  
  
But miraculously she managed to learn dancing in one day. Serene was hoping this will be the last, but she was sadly wrong. She had to be fitted with proper clothes. Now, Mrs. Malfoy seemed very excited about this since according to her she never had a daughter and this was something she looked forward to.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy chose different kinds of fabric and designs. But Serene wanted to make clothes which were her own style since Mrs. Malfoy's choice in clothes was TOO posh. Serene picked a simpler yet elegant batch, but that didn't stop Mrs. Malfoy from adding her touch.  
  
Finally, she had to be enrolled in this school named Hogwarts, which according to the Dark Lord, is where Harry Potter studies. Serene didn't know how the other Death Eaters did it, but they actually managed to enroll her under the name of Serene Skylle. Bellatrix and her husband, Rodolphus are posing as her parents and they too are disguised as average happy parents with a very pretty daughter, complete with different hairstyles and costumes. All was left now was her Sorting. This wasn't a problem for her, even though she knew that the Sorting Hat can read everything in her mind. Serene remembered about five years ago, Voldemort had ordered ALL Death Eaters to learn Occlumency (A.N: for those of you who haven't read book 5, Occlumency is the ability to protect your mind from being read.) Voldemort really wanted his Death Eaters to be strong, that's why even at an early age she and her friends were ordered to learn magic beyond their level, so when the time comes, they will be unstoppable. This thought always made the Dark Lord giddy inside.  
  
Bellatrix told her to insist that she would be put in the same house as Harry Potter which was Gryffindor. The closer she was to him the better.  
  
Upon her arrival in the headmaster's office, she was greeted with the famous Dumbledore smile. He wasn't what Serene had in mind for a headmaster, and also the fact that Voldemort was afraid of him, the only wizard he ever feared, Albus Dumbledore. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were very keen on acting as if they haven't met, but the disguise was perfect. Never under estimate the power of Death Eaters. Bellatrix was totally different; she looked younger and happier despite her true identity. And Rolophus looked like a successful business man with the cheery look even though he was one of the biggest killers known.  
  
The plan was going out perfectly, Dumbledore didn't expect a thing. In fact, he had a very interesting talk with Rodolphus about the new bar in Hogsmeade. Serene had never seen Hogsmeade before, and these were one of the things that she was really looking forward to.  
  
Serene sat on the stool as Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Bellatrix and Rodolphus gave her the you-better-get-this-right-or-die look. Immediately, Serene closed some parts of her mind and focused on being placed to Gryffindor. She was quite shocked to find the hat forming a warped face and talking. At this, she concentrated harder on closing thoughts and focused on being placed in her designated house. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were getting nervous.  
  
The hat muttered out a few of his thoughts and opinions, and after what seemed like eternity, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Serene felt a gush of relief as the hat was taken off her head. Both her pretend-parents looked overwhelmed and pleased as they joined the headmaster in his congratulations. Serene couldn't help but find Dumbledore a very kind man. He had a warm smile and a gentle face along with his twinkling eyes. It would be nice for her to get to know him more and perhaps be a good friend to him. It's a shame that she had to lie to him.  
  
Rodolphus reported the news of the first step of the plan and the Dark Lord was really pleased about the success. Now, he was one step closer to achieving his ultimate goal.  
  
Now here she was staring sitting against the window watching the sky being invaded by dark clouds just when she was enjoying the immaculateness of the nature beyond the walls of the Dark Sanctuary.  
  
Serene gazed at her transparent reflection in the window. Once, Serene remembered her reflection as a messy, dirty, miserable and ugly girl that had longed for the day of her death. But now, there was a different girl, a girl who looked filled with hopes of a brighter path in her life, she was wearing very clothing that brought out her femininity. Serene just couldn't believe the difference of the new girl in the reflection. What's more is, that girl is her.  
  
She looked prettier than she ever dreamed she would be. Her skin was now creamy white in color and almost completely flawless, her honey blonde hair was no longer messy and tangled but straight and wavy. Her cheeks glowed with a rosy blush that made her look so adorable and perfect shaped lips that resembled the once you found in sculptures done by artists.  
  
She just couldn't believe this radiant girl was her. Was this all just the work of magic? Or is this really her? Now she could really see why the beauty experts were getting beady-eyed about. And you have to admit they did quite a good job.  
  
The door suddenly swung open, it gave Serene quite a shock since she was in a deep trance about her reflection. A bushy haired girl accompanied by a freckled red-headed boy and messy dark-haired boy stood by the door. "Do you mind if we sit her?" the girl asked. "Everywhere else is full" the red headed boy added.  
  
"Oh, please have a seat!"  
  
"Thanks" all three of the chorused as they closed the door. Serene was getting excited, her first contact with other teenagers like her. 


End file.
